A Cats Christmas Story
by quantumcatboy
Summary: It's Christmas and the Jellicles are celebrating but Jemima and Etcetera are up to something and get into serious trouble and only one Person can save them. A little fluffy at the end.


AN: Yeah I know cats normally don't know Christmas.

"Come on, we have to be fast!" Etcetera paced along one of the fences of the junkyard, Jemima close behind her. They had managed to get a hand mirror for Tugger and were now in a hurry to make it to the Jellicle Christmas dinner in time.

"Don't you want to carry, too?" Jemima asked.

"I do the brain work, silly." Etcetera hissed turning her head to the other kitten but still running. When she turned her head again she was surprised to see a big abyss. She barely managed to stop before it but Jemima who was rolling her eyes at Etceteras comment didn't see her stop and crashed into her so the both of them fell down.

Macavity walked along a crowded street in the middle of London. He hated Christmas. He hated it since he found out what it meant to humans. He couldn't understand why there had to be a day, where everyone was supposed to be nice and make presents. What should be good about that? To him it was much more fun to commit the one or other crime.

"Ohh so all alone on Christmas? Here you have a little cookie." Said a man and gave him a one out of his grocery bag.

"Ahhhh come off it!" he shouted and scratched the man square through the face. He then hurried away to a less crowded place.

"We'll never get out of here!" Jemima started to sound more desperate. They were trapped in the hole they fell in for more than two hours. It was a perfect square and the walls were to smooth than even try climbing on it so they proceeded to just shouting for help.

"Of course we will!" Etcetera ensured her. But it was to convince herself.

The other kitten curled up in a corner and started to cry silently. Etcetera moved to her and embraced her. "We will get out of here I promise. But we need to keep shouting so if someone is close he or she can hear us."

Jemima nodded and they started shouting for help, again.

After another 30 minutes they saw someone looking down on them. It turned out to be Alonzo.

"There are you. We were worried."

"So were we." Etcetera responded, happy that someone finally found them.

"Won't be easy to get you out of there. I'll go get the others. Wait here OK?"

Etcetera rolled her eyes. "Yeah. What else."

Macavity was in his office again, happy that he could finally get away from all the Christmas-mad humans. He knew that some cats used to celebrate it, too. He disdained these.

He heard a knock on the door.

"Come in!" he snaped.

An agent came in.

"What do you want?" the Hidden Paw asked.

"Uhh…" the tom was obviously not so sure of what he planned to do anymore.

"I came to uhh.. give you this present." He calmly said and handed Macavity a knife sharpener.

"And what am I supposed to do with that?" Macavity angrily asked.

"Ahhh sharpen your claws?"

Macavity quickly grabbed him and held his claws in front of the other toms face. "You think they're not sharp enough?"

"No. I'm sorry. I just thought you might like it."

"If I liked it, I'd have stolen one." Macavity stated and led the other one fall to the floor, who rushed out of the office as fast as he could.

Macavity wondered why everyone liked Christmas that knew it is said that making presents makes you happy. He never tried out, basically because he had no one to endow.

"Who knows? I might just try out some times." He muttered to himself.

"How did you end in there?" Jellyorum asked the two kittens. Almost the whole tribe was now gathered around the hole they fell in. Still no one could think of a possibility to get them out. Even Mistoffelees couldn't think of a spell to get them out.

"Munkustrap. Finally!" someone shouted when the tabby cat was arriving."How do we get them out of there?"

The Jellicle's leader looked more shocked than anyone else. "I… don't know."

"Well, I figure we can just wait until some humans find them and get them out." Tugger said which was quickly followed by protest of the two trapped kittens.

"No, we can't!" Munkustrap said silently.

"And why not? I don't see any other possibility at the moment." Tugger asked annoyed by the delay of the dinner.

"That thing" Munkustrap began slowly "it's some kind of… torturing machine or such." Everyone looked at him in shock. "I saw how the humans putted one of these "cars" or how they call it into there. It came out as a chunk of this size." He showed the others.

Now Jemima and Etcetera both started to cry violently.

"We have to get them out. No matter at what price." Jellyorum said.

"But how?" Tugger asked "You'd have to be able to fly to get them out!"

"Well" Munkustrap said slowly "We all know someone who posses this ability." He looked at Demeter worried how she might react to this suggestion. She looked back very seriously but then slowly nodded.

"I'll go and find Macavity. I don't know how to convince him to help us but I'll do my best." Promised Munkustrap."You others stay here and try to calm Etcetera and Jemima" and with that he left.

Macavity was now very bored with everyone busy celebrating Christmas with their family and friends. He considered going and ruining the day for someone when he heard a knock on the door again.

"In. But if you have a present for me you can put it right inside your… You?" he interrupted himself when he saw his brother coming in."What do YOU want here? And don't say you want to spend Christmas with me."

"Actually that was not my intention." Munkustrap answered.

"So I suggest you tell me what you want, I reject you and you can go home and celebrate with your stupid little…"

"I need your help!"

"Ohhh really? And maybe you want me to stop committing crimes and join your tribe and…"

"Seriously! It's a matter of life and death."

"OK. Speak!" Macavity got annoyed by his brother.

"Two of the kittens have fallen into some kind of human torturing machine. We need you to get them out."

"What's my motivation?" asked Macavity in a businesslike tone.

"Oh, come on. You can't just let them die."

"I'm not even responsible for their fate. I want something in return!"

"What?" Munkustrap could imagine what the Hidden Paw was talking about.

"We'll see…"

"You won't get Demeter!"

"Get Demeter? That's not so nice of you, talking about her like an object." Mused the ginger tom.

"So you help us?

"Whatever." Macavity responded annoyed but stood up and gestured the grey tom to lead the way.

Jemima and Etcetera had stopped crying. They just sat in a corner and held each other. Jellyorum and Jennyanydots had both ensured them that the others would manage to get them out. Still they were very scared.

"Are you alright down there?" they heard a voice. By now it was too dark to see who was the one who spoke to them were.

"We're alive." Etcetera managed to answer."

"OK, listen. Macavity will get you out of there now. Don't be scared, he won't hurt you!" they heard the voice shouted.

"Yeah. Probably not. I haven't seen them yet." Added a voice which they knew belonged to the cat, all Jellicles feared. The Napoleon of Crime, Macavity. They immediately started to shiver and crying again.

They heard an obviously very angry voice and Macavitys bored answer.

"Ready or not, I'm coming!"

They saw the ginger cat levitate down to them. It was not how they imagined it. They always thought he would fly like Rumpus Cat used to but it was more like he was walking on an invisible stair. When he was on their level, he looked up and saw them curled in their corner.

They were terribly feared. Macavity wanted them to calm down, so they wouldn't scratch too much.

"I'm not going to eat you, you know?" he told them, and even if they stopped shivering they still looked feared. "Who wants to go first?" he asked them.

They looked at each other but after a few seconds Etcetera stepped forward. She stood a few steps away from him and looked at him, wondering what he was going to do.

"If you can't levitate on your own I suggest you move over here." He said.

She slowly moved to him. He put his arms around her. She tried to back up by instinct but he held her. And slowly she felt the ground moving from her feet. She was so scared she completely forgot who she was holding to and clenched her paws in his back fur and closed her eyes.

Once arrived he looked down at her.

"You may stop tearing my fur out or your friend won't be able to hold onto me." He explained her.

She opened her eyes and realized she was standing on save ground. She immediately released him and ran to Jennyanydots. She was sobbing into her fur telling how sorry she was. Jenny patted her head and comforted her. Macavity didn't know why but in a very strange way, it made him happy to see the kitten save.

After Macavity had lifted Jemima, too he walked over to Munkustrap. The two of them were quickly surrounded by the other tribe members.

"Well thanks." Munkustrap said "So what you want in return?"

Macavity couldn't really think of anything that he couldn't steal on his own and that Munkustrap would give him.

"Well. See this as my Christmas present." He answered the tabby tom.

Munkustrap couldn't have looked more dumbfounded and Macavity couldn't help but laugh at his face.

"Well, since you seem to be moved by Christmas spirit today, you may want to join our dinner?" Jennyanydots asked, the two kittens by her side.

Munkustrap was obviously not all right with that but didn't say anything since all the other cats seemed to be on Macavitys side now.

"Oh I fear I can't. I have to uhh…" The Hidden Paw couldn't think of a good reason to reject since he didn't have anyone waiting for him.

"Well OK." He said shrugging his shoulders.

And before he could do anything else he felt a knock in his stomach. When he looked down he saw Jemima an Etcetera holding onto him once again and thanking him over and over.

"Ehhh…" he looked down obviously not sure what to do now. He tried to push them away but they dug their paws into his fur. He sighted and patted them on their heads which made them purr.

"Thank you for saving us!" Jemima said gleefully and etcetera nodded vigorously.

Macavity was a bit stunned by that. Nobody had ever thanked him for anything. He would never admit but it actually felt good.

"Yeah, we all got that now. Let's move to dinner." Munkustrap said annoyed. "I bet Bustopher made us quite a good meal."

Everyone agreed so they moved to the TSE 1. Macavity still couldn't get rid of the two kittens. They almost made him fall by clinging onto his legs.

The rest of the evening was spend sitting and eating.

"What were you doing so late out there anyway?" The Rum Tum Tugger asked the two rescued kittens. They looked at each other then to Macavity.

"Uhh… nothing really important." Jemima said.

MERRY CHRISTMAS TO ALL CATS FANS OUT THERE!!!


End file.
